


Please, Master

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Band Stuff [1]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: 69, BDSM, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Chains, Choking Kink, Chris is dom as fuck, Cock Ring, Collars, Dry Orgasm, Fingering, Gay Smut, I wrote this quite quite awhile ago, Kind of all over?, M/M, Multiple Positions, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Spanking, Subspace, Vibrators, blindfold, brief daddy kink, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Chris can't stop thinking about the reader and finally gets his chance.AKA a really old old fic and I kinda hate it but oh well





	Please, Master

        Chris pinned me to the wall as soon as we were in our room.  
        "Fuck babe, you've been on my mind all day," he growled, leaning in and nipping at my neck.  
        I whimpered at his words that sent heat shooting down my body.  
        "Have I?" I responded with a small smirk.  
        He nodded, drawing a surprised gasp from my lips as he sucked at a spot on my neck.  
        "I need to fuck you," he breathed, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling our bodies together.  
        I grinned, blushing lightly and holding back a low moan at the image in my head and already imagining the cool metal of handcuffs on me.  
        Chris liked being dominant. He was a tiny bit of a sadist, and I a tiny bit of a masochist, and so a lot of times our sex involved bondage Other times he'd go slow and sweet, or let me ride him, and we'd switch up positions.  
        Chris took a breath, taking my grin as a yes and spinning us around so that we were by the end of the bed, sitting me down and grabbing a variety of items: lube, handcuffs, a collar with an attached chain, a vibrator, a cock ring, and a few other items like a blindfold.  
        "Strip," he commanded when he turned.  
        I did as he told, stripping fully down until I was naked and his eyes were hungrily eyeing me.  
        I shivered as he came forward, letting him put the blindfold around my head and put the collar in place. I could see myself in my mind and I started hardening, my cock stirring to life as he tugged at the collar chain.  
        Then he handcuffed my hands together. I was now licking my lips, panting.  
        I gasped as he pushed me back on the bed, laying me flat on my back.  
        I could hear him removing his own clothes, but not all. I whimpered, whining as I wished to see his naked body.  
        "Chris," I breathed.  
        "You'll see me soon enough," he responded. I heard his belt fall to the floor.  
        After a mere second of silence I jerked as his hands trailed up my thighs and my cock became instantly interested, my erection growing.  
        I heard a low chuckle, and arched my back with a moan as he wrapped a hand around my cock. The pressure made my breath hitch, my hands tugging at the handcuffs. Then Chris started stroking it, making me bite my lip.  
        "You're already so hard just from this," he chuckled again, tightening his grip.  
        I heard a rustle, the bed shifting, and gasped as I felt him tug at the chain, cutting down on the air I could breathe.  
        "You like it rough, don't you?" he hissed, a lot closer to my ear than I'd thought, causing me to shudder and nod.  
        He lessened some pressure, allowing me short, shallow breaths. I shivered and licked my lips, feeling his own lips engulf mine in a rough, passionate kiss, my mouth falling open willingly.  
        Chris settled on top of me; I could feel the cloth of his boxers and his hard erection grinding against my own bare erection.  
        He continued grinding and making out with me for an extended period of time, heating up the air. Then he broke the kiss, both of us panting, and started trailing his kisses down my body. He lingered at my nipples, where he sucked and nipped. Then he paused right above my half-hard erection, and it grew in anticipation.  
        "F-Fuck..." I groaned, his hand keeping my hips down.  
        "I'm going to suck you," he murmured. "And you'll suck me, too."  
        I smiled a bit, feeling him shift into the famous 69 position. The head of his cock probed at my lips and I opened my mouth as he cautiously lowered himself so that I could suck him. Then he began licking at me, lapping at the sensitive skin and taking his sweet time. I felt his bare chest against me, ripping a low moan from me, and I breathed faster. I started sucking at him, he rewarding me by lowering his mouth around me.  
        The air grew silent, the only sound being our low groans and the sounds of our mouths on each other's cocks.  
        Tears of pleasure pricked at my blindfolded eyes, feeling jolts of pleasure spreading up my body. I let out another moan, breathing quickly through my nose.  
        I relaxed my throat as he thrust a bit deeper into my mouth, him allowing me to buck my hips as well. I was whimpering, sending vibrations through his cock, and in return he hummed and moaned around me.  
        Finally, he pulled out and with one last suck that caused me to hitch my breath he slid his mouth off me. I heard a rustle and then knew he was putting the cock ring on me by the cool feeling of metal and the pressure around my cock... he wouldn't let me physically release now.  
        He didn't do anything for awhile, breathing heavily and causing me to bring down both my hand-cuffed hands and reach to touch myself. I heard a rustle again, knowing that he initially planned to stop me, but then as I let out a shaky gasp and moan he let me, letting out a quiet moan himself.  
        My cock was coated with Chris's saliva, making it easier for me to slide my hands up and down.  
        "A-Ah, fuck..." I breathed. "Chris... Chris..."  
        There was silence, but for the slapping of the sound of me quickening my speed while I jerked myself off, groaning loudly.  
        "Chris, babe... fuck... master...." I knew that he enjoyed being called master once in awhile, but always loved hearing me call his name.  
        "H-Hah..." I heard him breath, shuffling. "I'm naked now," he stated soon after.  
        "Chris... yes, mm... let me see y-you.... nngh..."  
        "In good time," he murmured.  
        "Hnng... ah... ah, ah, mm...!" I arched my back, the sensation too much as I went through a dry orgasm, breathing heavily. The hardness of my cock just made me hornier.  
        "Fuck me!" I begged.  
        "In good time," he repeated smugly, making me shiver and moan needily. The head of my cock was shiny with pre-cum, I could feel it.  
        Chris slid closer, beginning to grind against me and frotting gently. Then he grabbed both of our cocks in one hand, sliding them together.  
        "Ah... yes...!" I panted, the tears of pleasure almost overflowing at the feeling.  
        "Baby, you're so hot..."  
        "Nngh, Chris..." I panted, turning my mind over to the pleasure and at the knowing of how I was the one who got him this hard I was moaning. "Master, let me see y-you..."  
        He still didn't remove my blindfold, increasing pressure around our cocks and, with that mental image in my mind and imagining the smirk on Chris's face, I went through a dry orgasm again.  
        With that he ripped off the blindfold, and I blinked at the sudden light. He let go of our cocks but let them slide against each other, and my face turned a deep shade of red now that I could see.  
        Chris was close to me, running his wet hand up my chest.  
        "You're so fucking hot..." he repeated in a low tone, smirking at my whimpers.  
        "F-Fuck me, I can't..." I trailed off. The 2 dry orgasms had tired me, but I knew he'd get more from me with his fingers and that vibrator before letting me physically release.  
        "I love seeing you beneath me, begging..." Chris whispered in my ear.  
        I bit my lip, my eyelids half shut as I panted heavily, my eyes traveling downwards to take in all of his body.  
        He was hard. He was very hard, and I didn't know how he hadn't cum yet, or how he'd kept his self-control.  
        Then he growled, smirking at how my eyes had widened at the sight of his shining with spit, oozing pre-cum cock, and lunged down again to bite my shoulder. It wasn't too hard, but sure as hell wasn't gentle, and it caused my back to arch.  
        "Fuck me fuck me fuck meeeee..." I breathed out. If my hands weren't cuffed together and if Chris weren't hovering over me, I'd be fingering myself crazily right now.  
        He responded by trailing his own fingers down my body, starting to finger me himself.  
        I jerked my hips, thrusting his fingers deeper, and let out a content moan.  
        "More, more..."  
        "Roll over," he commanded, pulling out his two fingers.  
        I did as he said with a whimper, my ass in the air.  
        Then I yelped as I felt his hand come down on my ass with a sharp slapping noise.  
        "You're so greedy; you deserve to be punished..." he murmured, spanking me again.  
        It hurt, but I was moaning into the pillow, drooling as I panted.  
        My erection bobbed every time he hit my ass, and on the fifth and final one he trailed his hand over my balls.  
        Tears were escaping my eyes as he gently rubbed my ass, not saying a word as he pressed two fingers inside of me again. I needed his cock. I needed to cum.  
        I wanted to reach down with my cuffed hands and remove that cock ring. I wanted to line myself up with Chris's cock and fuck myself on him. But that wasn't going to happen yet.  
        In fact, then he pulled out his fingers once again, and I felt the head of something hard breeching my entrance. It wasn't Chris's cock, I noted with disappointment. I'd felt him inside my ass enough to know the difference between his dick and a vibrator.  
        He'd chosen one of the larger vibrators and when I wrenched my neck sideways to glance at him, he was intently focusing on the task at hand. He shifted his gaze to me with a hot smirk.  
        "You want to watch?" he asked in a sultry tone.  
        Without letting me respond, he flipped me onto my back and proceeded to turn on the vibrator.  
        My head jolted back against the pillow and my back arched at the suddenness. He'd angled the vibrator right against my prostate. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact; I just knew he was staring down at me with a hungry gaze.  
        I closed my eyes, then they abruptly opened again as his mouth descended upon the head of my cock. He was licking me. Licking up all the pre-cum and he was enjoying it. I let out a strangled sort of moan, my body trembling.  
        I was so overstimulated it hurt. It hurt, and I wanted nothing more than to come, my eyes slamming shut as waves of heat pulsed through my tired body, my groin on fire. Words, unintelligible, pleading words, slipped past my lips as Chris chuckled sadistically, watching as tears rolled down my face. Oh, how he reveled in this - me begging for him so wantonly. And I had to admit, when I was topping, I did very much enjoy reducing him to a similar state as he currently had me. With the thought of a helpless, squirming, aroused Chris whimpering and begging beneath me, I felt a flash of dominance, reaching down with my cuffed hands to yank harshly at Chris's long, charcoal hair: something he loved.  
        He popped off my cock with a groan, his glazed eyes turning to me as he licked his lips.  
        "Oh, so Daddy thinks he can be in control now, hm?" He's tired of this, he wants to show Master who's really in charge?"  
        I growled at the use of my own personal favorite thing to be called. He smirked at seeing my tired, lusty eyes light up with my own sadistic side, and he crawled up my sweaty, shaking, hard body to put his lips by my ear.   
        "Daddy, you're being naughty~" he murmured in a sing-song tone, and he chuckled lowly as I moaned. He bit down on my earlobe and tugged and I clawed a hand down his back, leaving marks and reveling in the arch of his back.  
        He sat up. "You're my bitch right now, Daddy, and I am your Master."  
        I shuddered, trying to rebel against my instant instinct to fall into my submissive slave mode at his commanding tone.  
        He turned up the vibrator a notch, and I sobbed, my hands going above my head and my legs falling wide open.  
        "Master, Master..." I breathed. "You're my M-Master..."  
        Chris smiled, licking his lips slowly and chuckling.  
        "Such a good boy for me, such a lovely little slut for Master..." he cooed, taking ahold of the chain leash with one hand and with the other hand tweaking and rubbing my perked up nipples.  
        "Master, please...!" I choked out as he tugged on the chain, arching my back.  
        "What do you want, baby? Tell Master what you want." He let me fall back again, the chains rattling on my hot chest and providing deliciously cold contrast.  
        "I want your cock i-in me, please... fuck m-me..." I almost sobbed out, stretching my legs to show him how ready I was, the vibrator buzzing happily in me but not enough.  
        "God, you're so beautiful. You're mine, motherfucker... got that?"  
        I nodded, smiling and desperate and moaning at the praise.  
        "I'm going to fuck you," he growled, his fingers reaching down and removing the vibrator, leaving me a wreck. "You've been so good, despite showing some resistance... I love to break you like that, you know that, don't you baby?"  
        I panted, my mind hazy. "Please," I breathed.  
        I watched, my breath hitching as he took ahold of his cock, pumping it several times and coating it with lube before lining up with me.  
        I felt the head at my entrance and smiled crazily.  
        "Yes, y-yes," I moaned, and he pushed himself in, not pausing before he began fucking me, thrusting in and out.  
        I let out a broken, strangled moan and my hands clenched into fists. He grabbed my forearms and pinned them above my head, and I thrust my hips up to meet his own thrusts.  
        The burn of the relentless fucking felt so good, and as it died away I reveled in the raw feeling  of Chris's cock fucking me into the bed. His low moans reached my ears and I managed to open my eyes to look at him.  
        Our gazes locked, and he smirked.  
        "You like that baby?"  
        I trembled and nodded, letting out whimpers and loud moans with every thrust, my toes curling.  
        "I'm not going to last v-very long," he panted. "Your tight ass is squeezing around me and it feels so good..."  
        I could only let out a symphony of short little moans. He paused, one hand still pinning my hands above my head and the other snaking down to my cock. He pulled almost all the way out, and smirked.  
        "Your ass is clenching around me so tightly, like it doesn't want me to leave..."  
        He jerked his hips forward, filling me again, and I let out a shuddered moan.  
        His long fingers were at the cock ring and my heart rate rose rapidly, but then he began fucking me and I couldn't think, couldn't breath, only scream hoarsely, my ass clenching down.  
        "Oh, fuuuck..." he groaned, rolling his hips into mine.  
        I felt a warm heat fill me and opened my eyes just in time to watch Chris's body shudder and his mouth open as his breath shook. His hand clenched down on my forearms, leaving bruises, and I smiled crazily at the knowledge that I had pleasured him.  
        As he came back down from his high, he smirked down at me.  
        "Your turn to cum, baby," he drawled breathlessly, and my smile switched into an open, panting mouth as he removed the cock ring finally.  
        The hand once at my wrists started jerking me off and as he did so, his other hand fingered my ass, pressing into my prostate and making squelching noises with all the lube and cum.  
        I arched my back and my voice became breathier, and he curled his fingers into my prostate once more before I was coming hard into his hand, and then he was reaching up and yanking at that chain and I couldn't breath and the pleasure overwhelmed me as he milked me of all my cum.  
        He released his grip and I trembled in pleasure, taking gulping breaths. I felt his tongue licking up my cum vaguely, and whimpered.  
        My ass was dripping with Chris's essence, but we couldn't care less as he lay down beside me, running a hand through his hair.  
        Then he leaned over and kissed me upon my lips, unlocking the cuffs and I caressed his face, smiling.  
        "I love you baby," he breathed.  
        "I love you too," I rasped back, my voice a wreck.  
        "Shower?" he asked.  
        "In a bit," I responded hoarsely, cuddling into him.  
        He chuckled, and held me close in response.  
        I felt my body aching and knew how sore I was going to be, but it was so worth it.  
        He was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy that was a trip rereading that. Hope y'all like it, bc i DONT XD  
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
